lalaloopsy_league_of_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lalaloopsy League Of Heroes episode 13
Episod 13: Captivated and Eliminated Suzette stole a gemstone in the jewelry shop. Suzette: Hey! Give me all your stuff or else! Ai - No : NO! Ai - No: cast Pain Red Eyes. Bolt: Sword of Destiny! Almost cuts Suzettes hair. Suzette: My hair! *shoots Bolt* Bolt: That wont affect me! Forest: *grabs Ai - No* This will affect him! Let's go Suzette! Bolt: GRRR!! Hanuru jitzu! Blue Ninja! Blue Ninja followed Forest and Suzette. Scientist Dot: The villains stole something at the jewelry shop. Dee Dee: Yes! I know. Halre: What should we do? Jewel: Follow them... :\ Blanket and Dexter: Can we go there too? We wanna play with.. Dee Dee: No! What if he hurts both of you?! Dexter: I owe my freedom cuz of him! Blanket: Me too! We might still be in the villains cage without his help! Dee Dee: STAY HERE! * turns into Dyna and flew with the others*. Dexter: Let's teleport! Blanket: OK! *teleports* Later Dyna: Where are they? Green Machine: They might be there! *points at a portal* Sparkling Jewel: Hmmm... *goes in to the portal* Dyna and Petal followed her. Later Blanket: Hey Wazzup! Patch: shhh... I'm studying this awesome science experiment about white and dark energy.. since I cant read.. Blanket: Wanna play? Hide and seek? Tag? Base Battle? Adventure Quest Worlds? My little pony? Ohh how about Ghost chase?! Dexter: Or we could play video games! Patch: Ok how about a little game.. Its called SHH! The most quietest wins! I'm the SHHH! champion! Blanket: Hmmmm... I lose! Dexter: Me too! Patch: *sigh* Later Suzette: Ai - No welcome to your new home! Ai - No: LEMME GO! Suzette: Why would I do that? Forest: Let's get rid of her! Blue Ninja: Not so fast! Ai - No: Bolt! Blue Ninja: Lightning! *shocked Forest* Suzette: Bravo! Now I have to finish you! Later Dyna: Where are we? Jewel: This is a dungeon! Halre: This must be where they hide Ai - No.. Petal: Oh My Garden ! It's all a trap! All: SCREAM!!! Later Patch: Ohh My Goblin! Blanket: What have you sensed? Patch: The heroes.. Trapped in the DUNGEON!!! Dexter: OHHH NO! My sister! Blanket: We have to go there! Dexter:I don't have powers! Blanket and Patch : We will give some of ours! Dexter smiled.. :) DexStar: Yeah! Thank you! Patch and Blanket: *smiled at him* Later Dyna: You did this! Suzette: Why yes! Forest: Suzette.. Suzette: What? Forest: Release Dyna now! Blue Ninja: Huh?! Cecilla: He has a crush on her! Blue Ninja: Ahhh! Halre: Release us.. NOW!! Later Evil Vampirate King: Oh No! Night Owl: Why? Did you sense somthing? Evil Vampirate King: Yes! Traps ahead of us! Follow my lead! Later Forest: You leave me no choice! Axe Thtrow! Suzette: *grabs the axe* Do you really think you can beat me?! *turns forest to stone* Blue Ninja and Cecilla: *GASP* Suzette: Anyone wants to go agaisnt me? Blue Ninja: I will! Ai - No: No! Bolt don't! Blue Ninja : I have to save you! Later Night Owl: Why are you lowering your head? Evil Vampirate King: AXE! bow down now! * Swinging Axes* DexStar: That almost hit ME! Night Owl: Me to!!! Evil Vampirate King: We're near the end COME ON! Later Suzette: Say goodbye to this guy! * the beam is near his neck * Ai - No: Pain! Suzette suffers in pain Blue Ninja: Thanks! Dyna: Look out! Blue Ninja: Suzette! Do you even know how to give up! Suzette: No! Im powerful! I can do anything! Later Ghost 1: Hello little girl! Ghost 2: Wanna have a little game Night Owl. Night Owl: How did you know my name? Ghost 1: Scared? Evil Vampirate King: Leave her ALONE! DexStar: Nobody messes with my flower! Ghost 2: Oh! BTW Patch I will tell Suzette you ar against her.. Feeling hopeless? Cuz there is no escape! Evil Vampirate King: *his neclace and eyes lights up* I never get hopeless! DexStar: He.. Is the Prince of Hope! Night Owl: That explains why he is good.. Ghost 1 and 2 : We can't die! You're still hopeless! And you can't beat us! Prince of Hope: That's what you think! * uses the light of enternal goodness to them* Both of the ghost died. DexStar: Now I'm happy Dyna is not the Princess of Hope! Night Owl: Why? DexStar: She will just boss me around! Prince of Hope: Now we can make this a walk in a park! All: Power Mark Crusaders Let's Go! Later Suzette: Ai - No this ends for you now! Night Owl: Stop right there! DexStar: Now you have to fear us Suzette! Suzette: And why? Prince of Hope: Because of ME! Dyna: *gasp* He's.. the... Prince of Hope! All: *gasp* Ai - No: OMG! There are tons of suprises! Dyna: Dexter you have powers? DexStar: Sorry sis I can't help it I have to pla- I mean save you.. Night Owl: Let's defeat Suzette.. Power Mark Crusaders: TOGETHER!! Suzette: HAHAHHAHAHAH!! As if you pipsqueeks can beat me! Prince of Hope: How about a battle to find out! Suzette: Awww! So CUTE!! Power Mark Crusaders: GWIYOCUTE!!! Suzette: *hypnotized by gwiyocute* Power Mark Crusaders: You will do whatever we say! Suzette: I will do whatever you say.. Night Owl: Do GANGNAM STYLE DexStar: Do Harlem shake! Suzette danced. NightOwl and DexStar: HAHAAHAHAHHAAHHAHAH!!! Prince of Hope: *roll his eyes* Release All of the heroes and go to your room. Suzette: Freed all the heroes and go. All:YAYY!! Dyna: Now I'm happy you came.. Dexter: Why? Dyna: If you don't I could have died *Hugs* Ai - No: Bolt! Bolt: Hey... Umm... Wanna go out? Ai - No: Sure! Halre: So this is you.. A Prince.. Patch: Aw! Halre have you lost it! *transforms* Evil Vampirate King: This is ME! Though Im evil , doesn't mean I can't be a hero! BTW Im still the Prince of Hope.. Halre: *smiled* Patch: *frees Forest from being a stone* Forest: What happen? Wha..! Dyna: Ohh.. *starring at Forest* Forest: * blushes while approaching Dyna* Um... Wanna go out? Dyna: *blushes* Again? Sure... Power Mark Crusaders: AWWWWW!!! Dyna: Shut up.. THE END! Category:Episodes